valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Upgrade/Slime
Upgrading Strategy There are several methods to quickly raise a card to its maximum level. This section lists the various materials you can use in order to do so. Note that each listed point is an option to pick from, rather than being part of a multi-step process. Level a card from 1 to 18 (total 3084 exp): * 8x N Card + Blessing + Training Level a card from 1 to 27 (total 6868 exp): *69x N Card or; *18x N Card + Blessing + Training (2 steps, 10N then 8N will cost the least gold) or; *2x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *1x [[Slime]] + 8x N card + blessing + Training or; *1x HN Card Level a card from 1 to 40 (total 18564 exp): *1x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *1x [[Slime]] + Blessing or Training Level a card from 1 to 50 (total 37900 exp): *1x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *1x R Card + Blessing + Training Level a card from 1 to 60 (total 75936 exp): *2x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *1x HR Card + Blessing + Training or; *1x [[Metal Slime]] + 1x [[Slime]] Level a card from 1 to 70 (total 150760 exp): *4x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *1x HR Card + 1x Slime + Blessing + Training or; *1x HR Card + 1x R Card + Blessing + Training or; *1x [[Metal Slime]] + 1x [[Slime]] + Blessing or Training or; *1x [[Metal Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *1x HSR [[Slime Queen]] + Blessing or Training or; * 1x SR Card + Blessing + Training Level a card from 1 to 80 (total 297950 exp): *8x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *7x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *3x HR Card + Blessing + Training or; *2x HR Card + 2x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *1x [[Metal Slime]] + 1x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *1x SR Card + Blessing + Training or; *1x HSR [[Slime Queen]] + Blessing + Training Level a GUR Card from 1 to 90 (total 587494 exp): In general, a GUR is really strong at level 1. Usually as strong as or stronger than a level 70 UR. If you don't mind waiting, the best way to level a GUR is through battles with AW and FAW. This will likely save you a lot of resources. You could also just partial level it using methods above for lower levels, then do the remainder through battles. *16x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *13x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *6x HR Card + Blessing + Training or; *5x HR Card + 1x [[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *2x [[Metal Slime]] + 1x[[Slime]] + Blessing + Training or; *1x SR Card + Blessing or Training or; *1x SR [[Slime Queen]] or; *1x HSR Card Tip: In the settings screen, you can disable R cards and higher from displaying as materials. This can prevent the accidental loss of those cards. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay